


Extra Credit!

by deadscoutz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comic, Drunk Sex, M/M, Nullo, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, older bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadscoutz/pseuds/deadscoutz
Summary: This is a drawn porn comic.Scout is majoring in Exercise Physiology at his local community college, and Spy is a divorced anthropology lecturer.  They accidentally have sex after a Halloween party.
Relationships: Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scout's name is Ollie, and Spy's name is Basile.  
> They are unrelated adult men.  
> You can also read this on my website: https://www.scumsuck.com/scoutspycollege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn without plot. They drink. They drunk. They have sex. Blowjobs, nut eating, and anal. Yay!

To be continued... ten pages for now, perhaps the total shall be 24 pages?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inevitably shameful.
> 
> short 6 chapter interlude

to be continued... dot dot dot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently doing OC-october, speedrunning it.. i'll get to drawing the 3rd chapter sometime in november. Maybe.


End file.
